Whole New World
by hpnerd121
Summary: AU. Izzie goes to the Fountain Valley school to learn magic in Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA. Read to learn more!  actually, I haven't figured out the plot yet,  . "  Rated T JIC
1. Isabelle Maria Campbell

**A/N This is my first story, so bear with me guys. This chapter was written at about 12:30 last night, so it's not the best. If anyone's out there, Review so I can be motivated to write more! (btw, I don't own the idea, or else I wouldn't be on fanfic. Also, anything you recognize I don't own. Or do I... Mwhahahah-No, I prolly don't.)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter One~<p>

"Wake up, Izzie. C'mon." My day began with my mother rudely shaking me awake from a lovely dream. "Isabelle Maria Campbell, wake up!" I grumbled a bit until Mom gave me one final shake and said, "C'mon, I thought you wanted to go to Fountain Valley school!" That got me awake. Of course I wanted to go to Fountain Valley School of Wizardry. Excitement grew in my gut as I jumped out of bed and tugged on a clean dress. After running a comb through my long, caramel colored hair, I brushed on a touch of makeup to complement my hazel eyes and hurried downstairs. I wanted to go to Emerald Street, the main wizard shopping center in Boulder, Colorado, right away. However, Mom stopped me before I could run outside, her gray eyes sparkling.  
>"Breakfast first," she scolded, then smiled at me to let me know she was joking. I put some bread in the toaster and waited impatiently as mom supervised a sponge she had bewitched to scrub the dishes in the sink. The toast popped, scaring me as usual, and I slathered butter on it as Mom boiled water with a flick of her wand and made a pot of tea, a habit she retained from her 7 years in England at the famous Hogwarts. I accepted a cup with milk and sugar from her as I scarfed my toast.<br>"Is Micheal coming?" I asked, referring to my younger brother. I squealed with happiness when she shook her head and gulped my tea down, hopping from one foot to the other in impatience as mom moved in slow motion, sipping her tea, stopping the sponge from washing to dry on the side of our spacious sink, and eating the toast that she made in a heartbeat with her Ebony wand. She finally finished, and I hastily grabbed her arm as she took us to Conner O'Niells, the Irish pub that was the front for Emerald street, rather like the Leaky Cauldron. With a crack that echoed through the hills of our mountain home, we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know it's short, but there's more to come!<strong>


	2. Emerald Street

**A/N: I prolly will be posting everyday (Unless you don't review!) but I decided to post Chapt. 2 because chappie 1 was so lame! Enjoy, my nonexistent readers! (Also I don't own anything. Especially not an itouch.)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Two~<p>

Mom and I apparated into Conner O'Niells and greeted the bartender. Mom smiled polietly but declined at the bartender's offer of a drink and headed to the backporch. It looked like it haden't be used in decades, with 2 rusty tables and a motley collection of mismatched chairs. She headed to a chained up wooden fence with peeling green paint and tapped the rusted padlock with her wand. It swung open to reveal Emerald st, with many people shopping at the assorted stores lining the bricked street and many more just wandering around. I skipped in; while not the first time visiting the famous street, it was certainly the most important. The first store we went into was called _The Crooked Shelf._ It was one of my favorite stores, not diminished by the fact we were there for school books, not a new book release. I browsed the new fiction before turning to the shelf with the textbooks for my school on it. Many were standard issue: _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, Standard _book of Spells, Year 1, _and _History of Magic: 12th Edition, _(which focused on history of magic in America, in addition to the World.) There was, however, a different book for Defence Against Dark Magic; _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord,_ detailing the defeat of Lord Voldemort.  
>Mom and I walked out of the store weighed down with many books and headed to <em>The Fluttering Cloak<em> for my school robes. They were black, with a detachable fur lining for the winters. It only took a few seconds before we were out. The thing I was really excited for, _Blackspit Wands,_ was just down the street, but mom insisted on going to the Apothecary first. We got basic ingredients, scales, a knife, and a cauldron, which we immediately collapsed. But just before I darted into the bright wand store, Mom grabbed me and pulled me into the pet store instead.  
>"Well," She said, "Pick anything."<br>"You mean it?" I asked, shocked. She nodded and I ran all around, deliberating between a small gray kitten and a large orange barn owl. I eventually decided on the owl, as they were much more useful. We got a cage and some food, I and happily thanked mom a thousand times until she said with a laugh darting in and out of her voice,  
>"I only got her so you could send us letters! You will, won't you?" She added as an afterthought, more serious.<br>"Of course, mom." I looked longingly at the wand shop, surprised when she turned into it. She looked back at me, just as surprised.  
>"Well? Aren't you coming? I thought this was the thing you wanted to do all day!" I hastily hurried forward, slowing just inside the door as I took it all in.<br>Thousands of long, thin boxes were on the walls. In shelves that reached the celing, lying haphazardly on the tables and even a couple pushed against the wall on the floor. I carefully set the cage I was carrying on the floor and sat down in a rickety chair pushed up against the the front wall, which was made up entirely of windows. A long, thin wizard who looked rather like the wands he made bustled out of the back and greeted mom like an old friend.  
>"Ah! 9 and a half inch Ebony with a dragon heartstring! How nice to see you." He turned his sharp eyes on me. "And you must be her lovely daughter." I jumped up, eager to get started. He laughed, and said "Excited for your wand? Right this way!" He led me to the counter and shuffled around the wand boxes covering it until he found a coiled up measuring tape. Flicking a wand he pulled from a wand holder on his belt, he flicked it at me so the tape started measuring. I watched, bemused, as the excited measure darted around, measuring everything from my arm length to the width of my nose. With another distracted flick from 's wand, it coiled up and dropped to the floor, where I picked it up and set it on the counter.<br>"Here you go, 10 inches, yew, unicorn hair." I took it and waved it around a bit until he took it from my hands and handed me another, pulled from a shelf in the back of the room. "11 3/4 inches, Elder, Dragon heartstring." I waved that one a bit until he took it back and replaced it from one he picked up from the floor. "11 inches, Willow, Unicorn hair." I waved it and a shower of sparks cascaded from the tip, seeming weak in the sunlit shop. clapped his hands in delight, saying to himself "Third try! That must be a record!" We payed him and left. I was clutching my wand box in one hand and my owl cage, complete with a hooting owl in another.

Mom took me to an ice cream shop, and as I ate the dripping treat, she explained that Mr. Blackspit prided himself on his ability to get you a wand the fastest of all the wandmakers.

We headed back through the pub and apperated home just in time for dinner. I put my owl up in my room and as I fed him I tried to think of a good name for him. I put my wand on my bedside table and tried to go to sleep, before deciding there was no way and trying to practice some simple spells with my wand. After having nearly done _Lumos,_ I put my wand down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Has it shown you the futality of mankind and you will now destory earth? Lemme Know! (Using that button. Right there. VVV If you do it you get a virtual cookie and a gold star!)<strong>


	3. Uneventful

**A/N: Thank you to my very first reviewer, Circaea! You are awesome and motivated me to write the next chapter! You get a thousand virtual cookies! Now that I know someone's reading it, I'll * probably* write more, but the more reviews, the faster the updates!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

The next day, I bounced out of bed and headed downstairs. Mom was frying eggs (without magic) and as she flipped them, she said without looking,  
>"You're up early." I giggled and sat down at the table. Grabbing my <em>Charmed Knits<em> Magazine, I flipped through it until I found a pattern I had noticed a few weeks ago. Grabbing my needles and some blue yarn, I started on a "Wand Sheath" For my new wand. I had just finished the first row when mom plopped some eggs down in front of me.  
>"So," She said, sitting on the opposite end of the table with her own plate. "Have you named your owl yet?" I shook my head, my mouth being preoccupied with eating. She thought for a moment, then said "Flame, Fire, Orange..." I shook my head. "I was thinking Artemis." She nodded slowly then said<br>"Artemis. I like it." I smiled at her as my younger brother came in, yawning sleepily.  
>"Izzie, you're up?" Mom smiled at him and said<br>"Micheal, food's on the counter." My younger brother was in 3rd Grade at a muggle elementary school. I finished my food and brought my plate to the sink. I tried to escape, but mom said  
>"Izzie, clean your dish!" I sighed and went to the sink, muttering about how soon I wouldn't have to do this and Why bother when I could just use a wand. Mom was seemingly deaf to my grumbling as I put the plate on the drying rack. I then skipped outside to sit on the porch and knit. I was about a third of the way done when my dad came back from his job at City hall. There was kind of a mirror government for wizards, with a President, a House of Reps, and all the same as the muggle government. My dad worked with the Colorado Government, in the Experimental Spells office. He came home and gave me a kiss on the forehead, saying<br>"How's my favorite 11 year old today?" I giggled and he stood up to his full 6'8" height and ran his fingers though his light hair. He went inside and yelled  
>"Kate?" with his deep, booming voice.<br>"Mark, is that you?" Mom called back. Dad boomed back and went further into the house as my needles flashed in the sun when I went back to knitting.  
>I was nearly done when it was time for dinner. I set the table (Again grumbling about how much easier it would be if I could only use my wand for this sort of thing) and Mom took the pasta Alfredo she was making and put it on the table. We helped ourselves to the delicious pasta as dad talked about the new spell they were developing, and how the Muggle Liaison office was angry and trying to stop them. After dinner, I went up to my room and finished off my wand sheath. Checking my magazine, I ran downstairs to ask mom if she had any extra fabric, then found a good piece. Quickly sewing up one side, I poked it in with one of my needles and pulled it on a belt. Sliding my wand into the neatly knitted navy blue case. Settling it onto my left side, I practiced pulling the white wand out a few times. Once I was satisfied, I showed my brother. He nodded distantly, reading a book on the floor of his room with the family cat. I went back to my room and took Artemis out of her cage. Putting her on my shoulder, I posed a few times in front of the mirror. I took my wand out and swished it around a few times, stopping when sparks shot out, giving my a heart attack and almost lighting the carpet on fire. I carefully put the wand back in it's sheath and Artemis back in her cage, then slid into my purple pajamas. I read for a few hours until it started getting dark, then put out the light and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a lame chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better.<strong>


	4. Potion making

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I had a really hard time writing this chapter, for some reason...**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

As the days until Augest 1st counted down, I got more and more excited to finally go to school. Although that sounds crazy, magic is a much more exciting thing to learn than math or science. The day I got my letter was the most exciting day of my life...  
><em>It was Feburary, my birthmonth. Just a couple of days before I turned eleven, an owl came tap-tapping at the window during dinner. I hopped up and unlatched the pane and the owl dropped the letter on my chair before circling out of the window and disappering into the horizon. I picked it up and saw that it was addressed to me. Wondering who it could be, I ripped open the enevelope and pulled out the cream colored parchment. I unfolded the letter and read it carefully...<em>

Dear Ms. Isabelle Campbell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Fountain Valley School of Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of items you need in order to attend this school. If you do not wish to go to Fountain Valley, please let the Department of Education at city hall know as soon as possible.

We hope you will be able to attend this school as this is a wonderful oppoutunity for you.

See you on August 1st,

Maria Sinarta

Headmistress, Fountain Valley School

_I was so excited my hands shook. I jumped and squealed as mom took the letter from me and read it though. I was going to Fountain Valley._

I rubbed my eyes as I finished reading chapter one of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. _It was all so interesting, but I finally put the heavy book down and turned off the light. I lay awake, looking at the glowing planet mobile moving unsupported above my bed. I looked at jewel-bright Jupiter as I got more and more excited. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I settled down and fell asleep as the planets above me still moved slowly.

The next morning, I woke up late. Sitting up and yawning, I went over to Artemis's cage and sleepily filled her food bowl. I went downstairs to fill up my own food bowl and found the cat sitting on the stairs. Picking her up, I padded down the worn carpet covering the stairs and set the kitty down on a nearby chair. Grabbing a bowl from the drying rack, I poured some cereal into it and added milk. Chewing on the crunchy cereal, I watched through the large bay windows as the cat chased a mouse around on the porch. I finished my food and drained the bowl of milk. Rinsing it out, I put it on the drying rack and opened the door to let a satisfied cat inside (After checking to make sure she didn't have a mouse.) Dad walked in and made me do my chores right away. I griped about it and he gave me another chore. As I scrubbed the bathroom sink, I listened to some music on the magic-proofed CD player. While magic still made computers haywire, Dad had developed a spell that made simple electronics work, even around magic. He brought me home a walkman with some CD's and I listened to it a lot.

When I finished my chores, I went back to reading my textbooks. I wanted to try a potion, and I asked my mom. Hesitantly, she agreed to help me with a simple sleeping potion, not powerful, just a relaxant. We got out her potions set and she checked to make sure she had all the ingredients. I did most of it, with mom just I carefully added 4 cups of water, I reflected that however vague I was while cooking, potions needed to be exact, and I wanted to get in the habit when it mattered less. I cut up some quills and added lemon juice, then stirred it 15 times clockwise. I left it to simmer 'until the potion was light purple' (according to my potion book). It finished simmering and I poured it carefully into a flask. I took 3 drops at bedtime, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review. Hate it? Review. Don't care either way? <em>Review.<em> Kthnxbai**


	5. Packing

**A/N: Man this is a short chapter. And it super lame. Sorry, It'll be waaaaay longer.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

The next day was July 31st. I hopped up early, excited to start packing. After feeding Artemis, I scurried downstairs and scarfed down my breakfast as quickly as possible, before darting past my mom up the stairs.  
>"Woah!" She laughed, turning after me. "Where's the Fire?"<br>"I have to pack!" I called over my shoulder at her. Her face turned sad for a split second, but she composed herself and called at my retreating back  
>"I'll come help you in a bit!" before letting her face collapse into sadness.<br>A few minutes later, she came up to find me holding two shirts, looking contemplative. She took the purple one in my left and tossed folded it neatly before placing it in my empty bag. Although I was only bringing a backpack, dad placed a small undetectable extension charm on it, as well as lightening charms. I used it for everything. I shrugged and put the other shirt in it too. I folded up my 2 robes as well as several knitting needles and several balls of yarn in a side pocket. I put tons of parchment and several quills in the front pocket, as well as several pots of ink. On second thought I also added a ruler. I folded the linings for my robes as well as several sweaters, a cloak, a hat, and gloves into the second pocket before collapsing my cauldron and stuffing it in too. I added my potions ingredients and several pairs of underwear, before getting my toiletrys bag and putting it in the other side pocket. I added several posters and pictures and owl food for Artemis. I pushed it all down, making it look like a normal if overstuffed backpack. Mom hugged me for a long time, trying not to cry, and I let her.  
>After I finished packing, I tried the backpack on. Not too heavy, considering all the stuff that went in it. Putting it on the floor, I went downstairs and helped dad cook dinner. As I added pinch of salt to our soup and checked in on the bread baking in the oven, Dad talked about his work. After dinner, I took the sleeping potion again. I wanted to sleep so morning would be here as soon as possible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was lame. Sorry. Review plz. kthnxbai<strong>


	6. New Friends

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. There's gonna be a lot of describing in this chapter and the next, but just bear with me! (Also, review.)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

The next morning I woke up early. After tugging on a short dress and sneakers, I took a walk in the woods around my house. I remembered winters sledding down the hill with my brother, bundled up in coats, scarves, and too-big boots. I went up to one of the many quartz deposits and picked up a smooth white rock. I could carve it with magic, once I learned how. Tucking the rock into my pocket, I climbed a large outcropping of rock we called "Echo Rock." I looked over the mountains, with the sun just splitting the horizon over the many hills. I headed back down, careful of pricker bushes and small "Critter holes" that I could fall into. A snake slithered across a rock in front of me, scales sliding smoothly on scales and sunned itself on a rock that the sun had just turned it's gaze on. I watched Ernest, the family owl, come winging back after a night hunting. I agreed that we shouldn't let Artemis hunt until we got to fountain Valley.  
>I went inside and got breakfast quietly. I munched the cereal even though it tasted like sawdust. I needed my strength. I headed upstairs and got all my pocket money. I had several Galleons, a bunch of Sickles and many, many small knuts. I put them into an empty sock from my desk and tucked it in an easy-to-reach place on my bag. I then skipped downstairs and was hugged my both of my (Trying not to cry) parents. I let them hug me for a while before gently extracting myself. Mom got a hold of herself first.<br>"Well, are you ready?" I nodded eagerly and Dad handed me my bag. I ran a comb through my hair and put it in my bag, along with shampoo and conditioner that I forgot the day before.  
>"We can just mail you anything you forget," Mom tried to smile, but failed. Micheal came down, brown hair tousled, and went out to the car. I followed, sitting in the front, and we headed up to Nerderland.<br>Up in the mountains about an hour later, we headed into the old train station. Suddenly, we were in a bustling station, with a perfectly functional train and tracks. I stepped up and went into the open door, then my mom handed me my bag and Artemis. She tried to smile and almost cried. I waved at them and dragged my backpack behind me as I went up the isle. Squeezing by a couple of 4th years, I put down my bag and dragged open a compartment door. Looking in, I saw a couple of first years sitting in it. Most of them were silent, but two girls were talking animatedly. They stopped when the door opened, and I felt 8 pairs of eyes on me.  
>"Um, hi." I mumbled self conscientiously. "Do y'mind if I sit here?" Everyone shook their heads and I dragged my stuff into the compartment. Heaving my bag into the baggage rack, I was surprised when a boy got up and helped me, his strong, tan arms pushing the bag into the rack. When we got it settled, I looked into a pair of hazel eyes.<br>"I'm Marcus," He said softly. He was slightly taller than me, with short, spiky brown hair.  
>"Um, Hi," I said again. "I'm Isabelle. You can call me Izzy." He nodded, and we sat down next to each other. The girl across from me was on the short side, with long black hair and stormy gray eyes.<br>"I'm Kitty," She said. I nodded at her and the girl she had been talking to before said  
>"And I'm Max." Max had blonde hair almost to her waist, tall, with clear blue eyes. I turned to the final boy in the compartment, a short boy with soft brown hair and matching eyes.<br>"I'm Drew," He said quietly. I nodded at all of them, then looked out the window. I waved at my parents as the train started to move. Mom looked like she was going to cry as the train picked up speed and went around a turn. When I could no longer see my small family, I settled back in my seat. We sat for a few moments, the train rattling back and forth, before Marcus turned to me and asked  
>"Is that little bag all you have? It wasn't that heavy." I explained the charms placed on it, and stood on the seat and unzipped it to show how it looked. That got the ball rolling, and we were soon chatting with each other as the train wound its way through the mountains, heading towards our new homes-away-from-home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Kthnxbai.<strong>


End file.
